


it's a revolution

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Big Bang, hinted at raphael & magnus friendship, implied: jace/meliorn, side: magnus/alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Hope you enjoyed it. comments are nice.





	

Clary feels someone bump past her, turning around to confront the guy.

“Excuse you!”

Jace’s eyebrows furrow in disbelief, “You can see me?”  
*  
Clary turns out to be _his_ daughter and Isabelle feels her stomach drop in shock before it switches to something else.

It crackles in the air, burns against her tongue, and runs a shiver through her bones.  
*  
Simon becomes a downworlder and all of them: Izzy, Jace, Clary, Luke, and Raphael help him during his transformation.

_“I'm a monster.”_

Isabelle grabs on to Clary for comfort, watching as the boy falls apart, attempting to push past the words in his throat.

Luke and Jace can only watch; Luke has been through this before but that was ages ago. Clary wonders if he still suffers with the same exact thoughts.

Raphael is cool and collected, but when he visits Magnus he let's the facade drop, fingers trembling and body shaking with memories.

Alec watches from a corner and realizes how wrong he was about these people.  
*  
Simon is finally better and Isabelle takes Clary to bed. Her kisses are passionate while her hands and soft, gentle, and hesitant. Isabelle smiles as she comes.  
*  
“Have you and Simon ever?”

Clary shakes her head, a light blush on her cheeks. She didn't think this was the conversation they'd be having after. Jace barges into the room and Isabelle quickly covers their bodies.

Jace sends her an apologetic look, “We have a problem.”  
*  
Alec is getting married, Meliorn is about to executed, and Isabelle feels fear for the first time in her life.

Jace comes up with a plan to save Meliorn and Isabelle wonders how she missed that. Isabelle manages to convince the Downworlder factions to help her.

Not that it took much, they protected their own.  
*  
Jace and Clary go missing with the cup and Isabelle has to put on a brave face again.

Magnus and Alec give her as much comfort and aid as they can, but there's only so much they can do against decade old rules.  
*  
She hides in her room after the sentencing with a request to be left alone.

Someone knocks on her door and Isabelle reluctantly gets up and open it.

“I said I wanted to be alone.”

Simon's smile drops immediately, sensing her mood. He points behind him, “I could just go….”

Isabelle shakes her head, opening her door wider, “No, come in.”

She closes the door after him, falling onto her bed with her hand a inch away from his though. She doesn't reach for it, doesn't look at him either.

They sit in silence, staring at the ceiling. This is third most comforting experience Isabelle had. Science and her brothers will always come first.

“Is Clary safe?”

Isabelle finally turns to look at him, surprised to see how much he's changed.

Isabelle is about to answer when her doors slam open. She leans up quickly, placing a hand on Simon's when she sees who it is. 

“See for yourself.”

Simon leans up, eyes on Clary, but his hand still remains locked on Clary. Clary looks in between the two of them as they stare back at each other. Simon laughs uneasily and the three of them collide against each other. Clary feels tears gather in her eyes, Simon squeezes them both tight, and Isabelle let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Alec and Jace slither in, standing by the door. Isabelle gives them a appreciative smile and they nod in return.  
*  
Alec turns his head as a hush falls over the crowd, heart stopping as Magnus comes into view.

Alec looks away before Lydia reassures him that it's his choice.

He stomps the aisle, ignoring his parents. He kisses Magnus for the first time in front of everyone and Isabelle couldn't be more proud.  
*  
Jace gets taken and Izzy feels helpless. She reaches for him, grabbing his hand before he can walk away from them. He holds her close, whispering something in her ear before pushing her away and ducking through the portal.

“Take care of them for me, please?”  
*  
Jace comes back home and they prepare feel battle. There are dead downworlders everywhere and Isabelle wonders how they'll come back from this.

She's on the front steps, staring at the sky when she hears shouting behind her.

“Simon! Simon! What —You're going to….”

Isabelle turns, mouth dropping in shock.

Simon gestures her over with his hand and Isabelle comes willingly. He scoops the both of them up, spinning them around.

Isabelle grows dizzy and pats his arm for him to let them down.

Valentine is taken away, but Isabelle knows this isn't the end.

Isabelle looks at them and smiles.

“Wanna start a revolution?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. comments are nice.


End file.
